


Having a Picnic Date With Harry Headcanon

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picnics, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Harry and you having a picnic date by The Black Lake
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Having a Picnic Date With Harry Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, hope everyone is having a good day. I’m on break for the holidays, so im taking this as an opportunity to get as much fics out in these two weeks. This is one of the many requests I got, I hope you all like it.

  * Harry would be the one to bring up the idea of having a picnic 



  * The weather had be nice, so you agreed 



  * And it would be a nice, simple date for harry and you 



  * Harry had decided that he would be the one ~~making~~ getting the food 



  * By the time you got to the black lake, harry was already there 



  * He had everything, from the cliche picnic basket to flowers 



  * Your boy was going all out, ~~no doubt got help from Hermione~~



  * All of this made your heart swell and it was much needed after the many exams 



  * The food was delicious



  * It was the typical sandwiches and sides, which you loved



  * After you finished eating, you spend the rest of the afternoon in each others embraces 



  * Occasionally getting distracted by those near you who were messing around by the lake 



  * ~~*cough* Fred and George *cough*~~



  * You also purposely made Harry blush by giving him compliments 



  * “Harry, have I ever told you how cute you are?” 



  * When the sun started to set, you helped pack up everything and hoped for more days like these in the future 



  * “Thank you, Harry. This was wonderful.” 



  * “Anything to make my girl happy.” 



  * Now it was your turn to blush 



  * ~~Cheesy motherfucker~~




End file.
